Ten Years of Halloween, A Caramel Candy
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Pertemuan Hinata dengan seorang lelaki baik hati yang memberikannya sekantung permen setiap Halloween membuatnya jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu. Namun berkantung-kantung permen karamel favoritnya yang diberikan lelaki itu pada malam Halloween kesepuluh membawa akhir dari perasaanya. /For SHDL2016 Prompt : Halloween/


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ten Years of Haloween, A Caramel Candy © Yue. aoi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt & Comfort**

 **Note : OOC, AU**

 **For SHDL2016**

 **Prompt : Halloween**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kakinya menyusuri satu per satu rumah di kompleks perumahannya. Tangan kirinya mengenggam sebuah keranjang berbentuk buah labu berwana oranye, sementara tangan kanannya mengenggam ujung _dress_ penyihir berwarna hitam.

Cuaca malam ini cukup dingin dengan angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang. Gadis kecil itu menahan diri agar tidak menggigil akibat kedinginan atau ketakutan. Seluruh teman-temannya yang tadi ikut bersamanya untuk berkeliling dari satu rumah ke satu rumah telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Seharusnya saat inipun ia telah kembali ke rumah. Namun ia tak mau kembali ke rumah sebelum seluruh keranjangnya penuh berisi permen. Ia dan teman-temannya bertaruh mengenai jumlah permen terbanyak yang bisa mereka dapatkan malam ini. Siapapun yang mendapat permen terbanyak akan mendapat makan siang gratis selama dua hari berikut gelar sebagai 'Raja _Trick or Treat'_ , hadiah yang menarik bagi seorang anak-anak sepertinya.

Mata _lavender_ itu menatap kearah rumah-rumah yang telah ia kunjungi dengan lesu. Ia tak mungkin mengunjungi rumah yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, bukan? Rumah-rumah yang belum ia kunjungi hanyalah rumah-rumah kosong yang tak berpenghuni atau rumah yang pintunya tidak terbuka ketika ia menekan bel. Dan orang tuanya telah mengajarkannya untuk tidak memaksa menekan bel terus menerus jika penghuni rumah yang dikunjunginya tidak membuka pintu saat ia menakan bel untuk pertama kalinya.

Satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah mencoba meminta ' _trick or treat_ ' dari orang yang ditemuinya di jalan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati seseorang sedang berada di taman kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Ia segera melangkah menyebrangi jalan menuju taman kecil itu. Ia teringat akan nasihat orang tuanya untuk tak meminta ' _trick or treat_ ' pada orang yang tak dikenal berikut cerita mengenai arwah-arwah yang keluar di malam _haloween_ dan mungkin saja menyamar sebagai manusia. Rasa takut sejenak menjalarinya, namun ia segera menepisnya dan menghampiri lelaki yang sedang duduk di kursi taman itu.

" _Trick or treat_ ," ucap Hinata pada lelaki itu dengan suara pelan akibat gugup.

Lelaki itu segera menoleh dan membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Lelaki itu memiliki kulit putih dan rambut hitam yang mencuat serta iris _onyx_ yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Jika diperhatikan, sepertinya usia lelaki itu tak lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Entah berapa tepatnya.

"Bukankah kau tidak boleh meminta _Trick or Treat_ pada orang yang tak dikenal, gadis kecil?" ucap lelaki itu dengan lembut, namun matanya menatap Hinata dengan tajam seolah meminta gadis kecil itu untuk pergi.

"E-eh?" Hinata terperanjat kaget. "B-bagaimana k-kau tahu? M-maaf."

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah menjadi anak-anak sepertimu," ujar lelaki itu. "Apakah kau tidak takut dengan arwah yang mungkin saja keluar di malam hari dan mungkin saja menyamar menjadi manusia?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala erat-erat, "A-aku tidak takut. Itu hanya ucapan yang menakut-nakuti saja, kan?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, terlalu tipis untuk dianggap sebagai sebuah senyuman.

Hinata menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan memelas. Mata _lavender_ nya tak bisa melepaskan tatapan dari lelaki muda itu. Kulit lelaki itu terlihat putih seolah bersinar dibawah cahaya bulan dan lampu taman yang sangat terang.

"Ayolah. Kumohon berikan aku satu permen saja. Aku harus mendapat lebih banyak permen dibandingkan teman-temanku."

Lelaki muda itu menatap gadis kecil berkostum penyihir dihadapannya, ia agak terkejut dengan gadis yang memohon seperti itu hanya demi sebuah permen. Sorot mata gadis itu tampak memelas sehingga ia merasa tak tega untuk meminta gadis itu pergi.

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun, gadis kecil," ucap lelaki muda itu dengan lembut.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Ia menatap permen di dalam keranjang yang sudah terisi penuh delapan puluh lima persen nya.

"Ah. B-baiklah. M-maaf s-sudah menganggumu," ucap Hinata dengan perasaan tidak enak karena merasa telah menganggu orang lain.

Hinata menundukkan kepala dan segera berbalik,untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu. Namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan, lelaki itu segera memanggilnya.

"Tunggu!"

Hinata segera menoleh, "Ya?"

" _Halloween_ tahun depan, datanglah ke taman ini. Aku akan memberi sekantung permen untukmu."

Hinata menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ya."

"Berhati-hatilah saat pulang. Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidak menyapa siapapun yang kau temui di jalan." ujar lelaki muda itu seraya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan lelaki itu. "Namaku Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu, _onii-san_."

"Aku Sasuke. Kutunggu kau tahun depan," jawab lelaki muda itu sambil tetap tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum dan segera membalikkan badan. Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah riang. Ia tak sabar menunggu _haloween_ tahun depan dan membuktikan janji _onii-san_ yang baru saja ditemuinya.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak kali pertama Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setiap tahun ia selalu datang ke taman itu dan Sasuke selalu menepati janjinya untuk memberi sekantung permen. Beberapa tahun ini lelaki itu bahkan selalu memberikan sekantung permen susu karamel setelah Hinata memberitahukan permen favoritnya. Lelaki itu bahkan tetap memberi permen meskipun Hinata tak lagi memerlukan _trick or treat_.

Malam ini Hinata mengenakan kostum biarawati katolik yang merupakan kostum _Halloween_ pilihannya untuk tahun ini. _Dress_ hitam berlengan panjang dengan rok dua inchi diatas lutut itu dipadukannya dengan stoking hitam dan _mary jane shoes_ berwarna hitam mengilap setinggin enam sentimeter.

Hinata merias wajahnya secantik mungkin tanpa berniat membuat wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Entah mengapa belakangan ini ia malah ingin terlihat cantik dan menarik setiap _Halloween._

" _Okaa-san, otou-san,_ aku pergi," ucap Hinata seraya melambaikan tangan pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Ya. Kembalilah sebelum pukul dua belas malam," ucap ayahnya dengan tegas.

Hinata menganggukan kepala. Namun malam ini ia ingin kembali lebih malam. Ia berencana meninggalkan pesta lebih awal untuk menemui Sasuke dan berbincang lebih banyak dengan lelaki itu. Setidaknya, ia ingin kembali setelah pukul dua belas.

Iris _lavender_ Hinata tertuju pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Pesta baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, namun Ino telah menjemputnya.

Hinata segera berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan mendapati mobil Ino yang telah menunggu di depan pintu. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendapati Ino serta Sakura yang telah menunggu di dalam mobil.

"M-maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama."

Ino melihat pakaian Hinata dan tersenyum, "Wah, wah. Kau berencana untuk terlihat seram atau terlihat seksi malam ini?"

"Tidak keduanya," Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak terlalu pandai memakai kosmetik. Jadi aku merias wajah semampuku saja."

"Seharusnya kau meminta bantuan ku, Hinata," ucap Sakura pada Hinata. "Aku dengan senang hati merias wajahmu."

Hinata menatap Sakura yang merias dirinya seperti _zombie_ malam ini. Gadis itu terlihat seperti _zombie_ sungguhan dengan darah serta luka artifisial di wajah dan bagian lengannya yang terlihat.

"Wajahmu akan terlihat menyeramkan kalau _forehead_ meriasmu. Lebih baik aku saja yang meriasmu. Kau akan terlihat cantik dan seksi," ucap Ino seraya mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Hey! Kau ingin merayakan _Halloween_ atau menggoda lawan jenis, huh?" balas Sakura dengan ketus.

Hinata menatap kedua sahabatnya yang seringkali bertengkar dan saling meledek hanya karena hal sepele kemudian kembali berbaikan. Selalu seperti itu, bagaikan sebuah siklus.

Jika diingat-ingat, sudah bertahun-tahun ia menghabiskan _Halloween_ bersama orang-orang yang sama. Seharusnya ia merasa bosan, namun entah kenapa ia malah menantikan _Halloween_ dan berharap setiap hari adalah _Haloween_ jika memungkinkan.

"Omong-omong, hari ini Naruto- _kun_ ikut pesta _Halloween_ tahun ini, tidak?" tanya Hinata seraya menatap Ino dan Sakura.

" _Baka_ Naruto?" ulang Sakura seraya menggelengkan kepala, "Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah dia sudah bilang tidak akan keluar rumah seharian setiap malam _Halloween_."

Ino membelalakan mata, "Dia masih seperti itu?! Padahal sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kali terakhir ia mengikuti _Halloween_ bersama kita."

Hinata menganggukan kepala, "Seharusnya dia ikut saja. Padahal sekarang kita sudah tidak perlu meminta _trick or treat_."

Sakura mengamini perkataan Hinata, "Benar, tuh. Lagipula salahnya sendiri tak menuruti ucapan orang tuanya untuk tidak meminta permen kepada orang tak dikenal."

Hinata merasa agak tersindir dengan ucapan Sakura. Ia sendiri juga meminta permen pada orang tak dikenal, hanya saja ia lebih beruntung dibandingkan Naruto. Saat itu Naruto juga berambisi mendapat permen terbanyak hingga meminta permen-permen pada orang-orang tak dikenal berpenampilan menyeramkan yang ditemuinya di jalan. Ketika pagi hari tiba, semua permen-permen yang didapatnya dari orang tak dikenal itu berubah menjadi daun kering berwarna kecoklatan dan segera saja Naruto tersadar jika orang-orang yang kemarin ditemuinya bukanlah manusia sungguhan. Ia begitu syok dan sejak saat itu bersumpah untuk tak meninggalkan rumah seharian pada malam _Halloween_.

"Umm… aku juga meminta permen pada orang tak dikenal. Namun permen yang kudapatkan tak berubah keesokan harinya."

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan cemburu, "Kau terlalu beruntung, tahu. Kau bahkan mendapat sekantung permen tiap tahun dari orang yang sama, kan?"

Hinata menganggukan kepala.

"Aku jadi penasaran, siapa orang baik yang memberimu sekantung permen setiap tahun itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau atau orang tuamu membeli sekantung permen untuk dirimu sendiri," ujar Ino.

Hinata segera menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku saja bahkan tidak mengenal orang itu."

"Setiap tahun dia memberimu sekantung permen dan kau sama sekali tak mengenalnya?" ucap Ino seraya menatap Hinata dengan ekor mata.

"Ya. Aku hanya tahu namanya. Nama orang itu Sasuke."

"EH?!" Sakura membelalakan mata bersama. Dengan suara bergetar Sakura berkata pada dengan sangat pelan.

"I-itu n-nama adik teman _onii-san_ ku yang meninggal akibat terkena komplikasi penyakit. Aku bahkan masih ingat. Saat itu kami sekeluarga datang melayat."

Ino menggelengkan kepala. Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Membicarakan mengenai hantu membuatnya teringat dengan Naruto yang bertemu dengan hantu-hantu sungguhan saat _Halloween_ dan membayangkannya saja membuat Ino ketakutan.

"Sudah ah! Kau aneh, _forehead._ Memangnya di dunia ini yang bernama Sasuke hanya satu orang?" jawab Ino dengan ketus.

Hinata menganggukan kepala, mengamini perkataan Ino. Ia tak percaya jika Sasuke yang ditemuinya setiap _Halloween_ adalah arwah meskipun lelaki itu tak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang bersifat pribadi dan mengelaknya dengan memberikan jawaban asal atau membalik pertanyaan itu sendiri. Hinata juga tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke dimanapun selain saat _Halloween,_ membuatnya bertanya-tanya dimana lelaki itu tinggal.

"Ya. Setahuku di buku sejarah juga ada orang yang bernama Sarutobi Sasuke."

"Benar, tuh," sahut Ino. "Omong-omong, aku sangat penasaran dengan lelaki bernama Sasuke itu. Bagaimana jika hari ini kau meminta kontaknya dan suatu saat nanti mempertemukanku dan _forehead_ padanya."

"Boleh."

Hinata menganggukan kepala. Sejak awal, ia telah berencana untuk kembali bertanya banyak hal pada Sasuke malam ini. Kali ini ia takkan membiarkan lelaki itu mengelak pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

.

.

Hinata melangkah menuju taman yang terletak kira-kira satu kilometer dari rumah Shion yang merupakan lokasi pesta. Pesta berakhir lebih awal dari biasanya dan ia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Langkah Hinata semakin cepat ketika ia semakin dekat dengan taman. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke dan menghabiskan waktu yang terasa begitu singkat bersama Sasuke.

Hinata memasuki taman dan mendapati Sasuke yang duduk di bangku terdekat dengan pintu masuk. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dan menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

Hinata membalas tatapan lelaki itu dan ikut tersenyum. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, namun lelaki itu tak berubah sedikitpun. Model rambut lelaki itu masih tak berubah, begitupun dengan wajah yang terlihat tak mengalami penuaan sedikitpun. Bahkan gaya bicara lelaki itu masih sama, tak terkesan lebih dewasa dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Hinata," sapa Sasuke.

"Ah. Kau sudah menunggu lama? Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tidak. Aku juga baru datang," Sasuke menepuk kursi di sampingnya. "Duduklah."

Hinata segera duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Ia tanpa sadar menatap lelaki itu dari samping dan jantungnya berdebar lebih keras dibandingkan biasanya. Nalurinya sebagai seorang gadis baru saja bekerja.

Wajah Hinata memerah tanpa ia sadari dan ia bahkan tak mampu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara meskipun ribuan pertanyaan telah menumpuk dalam benaknya.

Malam ini, seperti malam-malam _Halloween_ sebelumnya Sasuke terlihat tampan dan memesona seperti biasanya. Mata sewarna kristal hitam itu tetap tajam seperti biasanya dan kulit putih bak porselen lelaki itu masih tetap memesona. Ditambah dengan hidung mancung dan bibir semerah darah yang menambah pesona lelaki itu.

Sasuke telah menyiapkan permen, namun tak segera memberikannya pada Hinata. Menyadari reaksi Sasuke, Hinata segera berkata, " _Trick or treat_."

Sasuke segera memberikan satu kantung plastik berisi beberapa kantung permen pada Hinata. Hinata menerima permen itu dan tersenyum saat menyadari permen itu adalah permen karamel favoritnya seperti biasa.

"Eh? Banyak sekali."

"Ya. Sedang ada promo _buy four get one_ ," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Wah! Terima kasih."

"Dasar,"ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis seusiamu masih meminta _trick or treat_ padaku?"

"Kau sendiri membawa permen untukku setiap tahun. Padahal kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak suka makanan manis saat kutawari permen, kan?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Ia memang pernah menolak permen yang ditawarkan Hinata dan gadis itu membawakan permen _mint_ tahun berikutnya. Namun ia tetap tak memakan permen itu dihadapan Hinata meski ia menerima permen itu.

"Bisa saja permen itu akan kuberikan pada orang lain," goda Sasuke.

Hinata menundukkan kepala. Ia merasa malu seketika dengan mengira Sasuke menyiapkan sekantung permen setiap tahun hanya untuknya.

"Benar juga, ya."

Sasuke terkekeh dan ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata terkejut saat merasakan tangan sedingin balok es milik Sasuke yang menyentuh kepalanya.. Namun tangan lelaki itu yang tanpa sengaja mengenai dahi Hnata terasa begitu lembut.

" _Hn._ Permen itu memang kusiapkan untukmu, kok."

"Ah kau ini," ucap Hinata dengan jengkel. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak permen _mint_ dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Ini untukmu."

Sasuke menatap permen pemberian Hinata dan menerimanya. Permen itu merupakan permen yang sama dengan permen yang diberikan Hinata tahun lalu. Permen itu merupakan permen favorit Sasuke dan dulu ia terbiasa memakan beberapa butir setiap hari. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan permen itu, merasakan sensasi dingin di lidahnya.

" _Arigato,_ " ujar Sasuke. "Bagaimana kau tahu jika ini permen favoritku?"

"Kau pernah mengatakannya padaku. Kau lupa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku hanya tak mengira kau mengingatnya."

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya," ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan orang yang memberikanku sekantung permen setiap tahun dan membuatku bergelar 'Raja _Trick or Treat_ ' setiap tahun."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menatap Hinata. Namun tatapannya seolah menerawang, "Tak kusangka gadis kecil yang memaksa meminta permen padaku sudah tumbuh sebesar ini"

"Tentu saja.," Hinata membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Hari ini ucapanmu seperti orang tua. Padahal penampilanmu sama sekali tidak berubah sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Hinata menganggukan kepala. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa tak berubah sedikitpun dalam sepuluh tahun.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata seraya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Caranya…." Sasuke sengaja mengambil jeda panjang untuk memancing rasa ingin tahu Hinata. Ia menyeringai dan berkata, "Rahasia."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas jengkel. Sasuke selalu saja seperti ini setiap kali ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang terkesan agak pribadi pada lelaki itu.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengelak pertanyaanku, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Bukankah aku memberi jawaban padamu?"

Hinata kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. Ia bahkan tanpa sengaja mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Hey,_ jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Wajah cantikmu jadi terlihat seperti nenek sihir, tahu."

Hinata terkejut. Sasuke baru saja mengatakannya cantik. Ia merasa sangat senang dan jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Wajahnya memerah dan ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum.

"Jangan mencoba mempermainkanku, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku serius. Memangnya ada wanita yang tampan?"

Hinata merasa benar-benar jengkel. Ia baru saja bertemu Sasuke tak lebih dari dua puluh menit, namun lelaki itu sudah beberapa kali menjahilinya.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata, terkekeh melihat reaksi gadis itu yang menurutnya sangat imut. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang jahil dan banyak bicara, namun kepribadiannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat bersama Hinata.

"Kau ini jahil sekali, sih. Apakah kau juga akan bersikap seperti ini pada kekasihmu atau mungkin istrimu?" tanya Hinata dengan rasa penasaran yang telah memuncak hingga ia tak mempedulikan rasa malu. Ia yang biasanya sungkan untuk bertanya kepada orang lain yang tak akrab dengannya kini malah menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih ataupun istri. Aku hanya menunggumu."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia berharap ucapan lelaki itu barusan bukanlah bagian dari usaha lelaki itu untuk menjahilinya. Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat serius saaat mengucapkannya, maka ia memutuskan untuk percaya.

"Kau sendiri selalu pulang sendirian setelah pesta _Halloween_ di rumah temanmu dan menemuiku. Apakah kau memiliki kekasih?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Entah kenapa ia tak pernah tertarik dengan lelaki disekelilingnya meskipun secara penampilan maupun kepribadian mereka sangat baik sekalipun. Tanpa sadar ia selalu membandingkan lelaki disekitarnya dengan Sasuke dan tak menemukan satupun lelaki yang seperti Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tertarik pada Sasuke seorang, bukan yang lain. Itulah alasannya untuk tak memiliki kekasih. Namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya meskipun ia merasa bahagia saat mengetahui Sasuke juga tak memiliki kekasih.

"Ya ampun. Padahal tahun ini usiamu delapan belas tahun," keluh Sasuke. "Kalau kau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa kau menjadi perawan tua selamanya."

Hinata tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke mempedulikan hal itu. Ia tak mengira jika Sasuke bahkan mengingat umurnya ketika ia sendiri tak tahu berapa usia lelaki itu. Sasuke tak pernah mau memberitahunya.

"Eh? Aku bahkan tak mempedulikannya. Mengapa kau malah mempedulikan hal itu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia ingin mengatakan jika ia menyayangi Hinata hingga mengkhawatirkan gadis itu layaknya seorang kakak. Rasa sayangnya pada gadis itu mulai berubah menjadi perasaan yang membuatnya tak bisa membedakan antara sayang sebagai saudara atau rasa cinta sebagai pria. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari jika perasaannya saat ini ialah rasa cinta sebagai seorang pria dan membuatnya takut.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku hanya berharap agar kau cepat-cepat mencari kekasih."

Hinata merasa agak kecewa dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin memiliki kekasih yang tak dicintainya. Ia hanya menginginkan Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri mengapa tidak mencarinya juga? Usiamu sudah cukup untuk mencari kekasih atau bahkan menikah, bukan?" balas Hinata dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Aku sudah menemukan gadis yang kusuka. Namun aku tak bisa memilikinya."

"Eh? Mengapa?" tanya Hinata seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke tanpa sadar. Tatapan lelaki itu terlihat agak sendu dan ia agak terkejut saat Hinata menepuknya.

"Karena… memang tidak bisa," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum getir dan menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

Setelahnya baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tak lagi bicara. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dan mengarahkan tatapan mereka pada bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Langit malam ini begitu indah. Bulan dengan sinarnya yang lembut di tengah gelapnya langit malam seolah menunjukkan seberkas harapan di dalam kegelapan.

Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata sama-sama mengagumi keindahan bulan tanpa bertukar kata. Mereka berdua meneriakkan isi hati mereka pada sang rembulan tanpa kata.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memecahkan keinginan.

"Omong-omong, mulai _halloween_ tahun depan kau tidak perlu datang ke taman ini lagi. Aku tidak akan memberimu sekantung permen karamel lagi."

Iris _lavender_ Hinata membulat. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Bukan berarti ia menginginkan permen karamel dari lelaki itu. Sebetulnya ia bahkan bisa membeli permen karamel kapanpun ia menginginkannya. Namun permen karamel menjadi alasan lelaki itu menemuinya setiap _Halloween,_ sekaligus sebagai kenangan yang diberikan lelaki itu setiap mereka bertemu.

"Mengapa?"

"Tak ada lagi gadis kecil yang harus kuberikan permen karamel," jawab Sasuke sambil terkekeh. Ia bahkan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata dan mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut.

"Oh," Hinata tersenyum. "Kita tetap akan bisa bertemu meskipun kau tak akan memberiku permen karamel lagi, kan?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan datang lagi."

Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke dan berharap lelaki itu akan terkekeh dan menjahilinya seperti biasa. Namun lelaki itu menatap langsung ke matanya, membuat Hinata menyadari jika lelaki itu serius.

"K-kau… bercanda, kan?"

"Aku serius."

" _Hey._ Ini benar-benar tidak lucu, Sasuke- _kun._ Kalau aku datang ke taman ini lagi tahun depan, aku pasti masih akan menemukanmu duduk disini dengan sekantung permen karamel. Kalau aku menunggu sepanjang malam, kau pasti akan datang, kan?"

"Tidak akan. Walau kau menungguku sepanjang malam sekalipun, aku tetap tak akan datang, gadis bodoh."

"A-aku… akan membuktikannya."

"Jangan!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara meninggi. Ia menarik dagu Hinata dan memaksa gadis itu menatapnya.

Hinata merasakan sensasi dingin di dagunya, merasakan sentuhan lembut Sasuke di kulitnya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Sasuke yang sebelumnya tak pernah menyentuhnya sekalipun.

"Lihatlah aku. Aku serius sekarang."

Rasa nyeri yang menusuk terasa di hati Hinata. Ia merasa seolah ribuan mata pisau tak kasat mata menusuknya sekaligus, mengoyak hatinya hingga tak berbentuk.

"Kau… akan pindah?"

" _Hn._ " Sasuke menganggukan kepala. "Ke tempat yang sangat jauh."

Air mata menggenang di mata Hinata, bersiap untuk menetes sebentar lagi. Ia segera menundukkan kepala dan mengusap air matanya diam-diam.

"Maksudmu? Dimana itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis meski hatinya juga terasa nyeri. Ia kembali mengusap kepala Hinata, "Rahasia."

"Mengapa?" ucap Hinata dengan suara parau. "Mengapa kau mendadak harus pergi dan merahasiakan segala hal tentangmu, namun selalu menemuiku setiap tahun? Kalau kau benci padaku, mengapa kau mau menemuiku? Kau aneh, Sasuke- _kun_."

Hati Sasuke terasa nyeri mendengar ucapan Hinata. Jika ia bisa memilih, ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Hinata setiap tahun. Bahkan jika memungkinkan, ia ingin bertemu Hinata setiap minggu, atau bahkan setiap hari. Namun ia tak bisa. Ia tak seharusnya menemui Hinata lagi demi kebaikan gadis itu, juga agar ia tak terus menerus menentang kodrat.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ya," ucap Hinata dengan tegas. "Dan tolong jangan katakan jika ini rahasia."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat-erat dengan satu tangan dan menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan lain. Ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk melihat ekspresi-ekspresi yang akan ditunjukkan Hinata.

"Kali ini bukan rahasia," ujar Sasuke. "Namun ini mungkin akan menyakitkanmu."

"Katakan saja," ujar Hinata. Ia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar segala kemungkinan terburuk. Ia yakin lelaki itu akan bilang jika ia akan pindah ke kota lain, atau mungkin ke luar negeri.

"Aku tak seharusnya menemuimu," ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Sekilas ia seolah menatap Hinata, namun objek yang dilihatnya bukanlah gadis itu. Sasuke menatap pepohonan di taman itu. "Aku adalah arwah."

Nafas Hinata hampir terhenti. Tenggorokannya tercekat seketika dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam, tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ia berharap ia salah dengar, namun ucapan Sasuke terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

"Astaga. Kau berniat menjahiliku dan membuatku ketakutan?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah jengkel. "B-buktinya permen-permen yang kau berikan dapat dimakan meskipun aku menyimpannya beberapa minggu. Permen itu bahkan tidak berubah menjadi daun kering."

"Permen yang kuberikan padamu memang permen sungguhan, tahu."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memikirkan cara untuk mengatakannya. Sehari sebelum _Halloween_ ia berkeliling mencari tempat-tempat yang membutuhkan pekerja paruh waktu. Ketika sore menjalan malam _Halloween_ tiba dan eksistensinya menguat hingga ia dapat terlihat dan disentuh oleh manusia biasa, ia memutuskan untuk datang dan mengambil pekerjaan itu. Dengan parasnya, ia berhasil mendapat pekerjaan saat itu juga dan mendapat upah untuk hari itu juga. Kemudian dengan uang itu ia membeli sekantung permen untuk Hinata. .

Sebetulnya Sasuke telah mempersiapkan segalanya. Untuk tahun ini, ia bahkan menggunakan seluruh uang yang didapatnya untuk membelikan permen untuk Hinata dan berharap permen-permen itu dapat menggantikan _Halloween_ tahun-tahun selanjutnya yang akan dilalui Hinata tanpa permen karamel darinya.

"Aku mencuri permen-permen itu dari toko," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia sengaja menjahili gadis itu agar suasana tak terlalu serius dan berharap agar gadis itu tak menangis saat ia mencoba memberitahukan yang sesungguhnya. Ia tak tahan membayangkan Hinata menangis dihadapannya.

"E-eh? S-selama ini aku memakan permen curian?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau percaya begitu saja, _hn_? Aku bekerja dan mendapat uang."

"Bekerja? Bagaimana arwah bisa bekerja? Ah, kau ini aneh-aneh saja."

"Kau tidak merasa heran mengapa kau tak pernah menemuiku selain malam _Halloween_?"

"Ah, ya," Hinata menjentikkan jari. "Aku juga heran. Makanya aku bertanya banyak hal padamu. Namun kau tak pernah menjawabku dengan jawaban yang serius."

Hinata kembali merasa jengkel mengingat jawaban aneh dari Sasuke. Suatu saat ia pernah bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai lokasi tempat tinggal Sasuke dan lelaki itu mengatakan jika ia tinggal di Gaia. Saat itu Hinata percaya begitu saja, namun keesokan harinya ketika ia mengetahui apa itu Gaia ia merasa kesal setengah mati. Lalu saat Hinata menanyakan berapa umur lelaki itu, Sasuke hanya mengatakan jika ia lebih tua dari Hinata. Ketika ia menanyakan pekerjaan lelaki itu, ia akan memberi jawaban yang konyol, entah itu pengantar permen _Halloween,_ astronot atau yang lainnya. Dan ketika Hinata menanyakan pertanyaan yang lebih pribadi, maka lelaki itu akan mengelak dengan mengatakan 'Rahasia' atau membalik pertanyaan itu.

"Aku melakukannya agar bisa terus menemuimu setiap _Halloween_ ," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, seolah berusaha mematri wajah gadis itu dalam memorinya. "Namun kini kau sudah dewasa dan tak seharusnya menghabiskan _Halloween_ bersamaku setiap tahun. Kini bukan saatnya lagi bagi seorang gadis sepertimu untuk mencari sekantung permen karamel di malam _Halloween_."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Air mata telah menetes membasahi pipi Hinata. Dengan suara parau Hinata berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak peduli kau manusia atau bukan. Aku juga tidak peduli ada permen karamel atau tidak. Aku senang menghabiskan malam _Halloween_ bersamamu dan menunggu setiap tahun untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Itu masalahnya," jawab Sasuke seraya mengerakkan tangan yang semula diletakkan di pahanya tanpa sadar. "Jika kau terus menemuiku dan tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki sungguhan yang mungkin saja kau temui di pesta-pesta _Halloween_ , bagaimana dengan hidupmu? Sayang sekali kalau kau harus melewarkan saat-saat yang menyenangkan hanya untukku."

"A-aku akan b-baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar dan terbata-bata. Air mata mengalir semakin deras dan membuat riasan wajahnya luntur, namun ia tak lagi peduli. "W-waktu yang k-kuhabiskan bersamamu adalah yang paling menyenangkan."

Sasuke meletakkan tangan d kepala Hinata dan kembali mengelusnya dengan lembut. Malam ini adalah _Halloween_ terakhir yang akan dihabiskannya bersama gadis itu dan seharusnya malam ini adalah yang berkesan bagi mereka berdua. Jika memungkinkan, ia ingin membuat memori sebanyak mungkin bersama gadis itu.

"Tak ada yang abadi, Hinata," ujar Sasuke seraya mengusap air mata Hinata dengan ujung jari nya dan menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kulit gadis itu begitu lembut dan menatap wajah gadis itu dari jarak begitu dekat membuat Sasuke merasa tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang akan menggantikanku, gadis bodoh."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Ia bahkan tak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab Sasuke. Jika ia dapat menghentikan waktu, ia akan menghentikannya saat ini sehingga ia bisa terus bersama Sasuke dan merasakan sentuhan lelaki itu. Rasa dingin yang menusuk di kulitnya tak membuat Hinata merasa tak nyaman. Sebaliknya ia merasa bahagia merasakan sentuhan Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Tidak akan," tolak Hinata.

"Pasti ada," bisik Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia kembali mengusap air mata Hinata yang mengalir dan kembali menatap bulan di langit malam. Masih terdapat beberapa jam sebelum malam berakhir dan ia benar-benar harus berpisah dengan Hinata, namun ia tak bisa membiarkan gadis itu menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersama dirinya yang akan menghilang sebentar lagi.

Tatapn Sasuke seolah meneriakkan perasaan tak terungkap yang membuncah didadanya, seolah minta dikeluarkan. Namun ia menahan diri untuk tak mengungkapkannya dan semakin membebani Hinata dengan pernyataannya. Ia mencintai gadis itu dan beginilah caranya mengungkapkan cinta. Ia ingin melakukan yang terbaik demi orang yang dicintainya.

"A-aku i-ingin menghabiskan seluruh malam b-bersamamu," ucap Hinata dengan gugup.

"Kau harus pulang sebentar lagi, Hinata. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"K-kumohon," ujar Hinata dengan terbata-bata disela isakannya. "A-aku… i-ingin… bersamamu."

" _Hey_. Kau terlihat seperti biarawati di film _horror_ jika terus menangis, lho."

Sasuke kembali mengusap air mata yang mash mengalir di wajah Hinata. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada gadis itu dan bangkit berdiri serta menatap gadis itu, "Ayo."

Hinata menatap tangan yang terulur padanya dan mengernyitkan dahi, "Eh?"

"Kita pulang."

Hinata mengangguk dan meraih tangan Sasuke. Tepat ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan, Sasuke segera mengenggam tangan Hinata, merasakan kehangatan tangan gadis itu yang seolah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Hinata perlahan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Ia meninggalkan taman dan berjalan kearah rumahnya yang hanya memerlukan sepuluh menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Hinata mengenggam tangan Sasuke, seolah berusaha menghangatkan tangan dingin lelaki itu. Hinata dengan sengaja berjalan sepelan mungkin agar ia memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk tiba di rumah.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ aku tidak ingin pulang."

Sasuke menatap Hinata. Iris _onyx_ bertemu dengan _lavender_ , tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun selama beberapa detik. Keduanya seolah mengungkapkan perasaan lewat tatapan lembut penuh cinta satu sama lain.

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan dan setengah menarik tangan Hinata, "Tidak. Kau harus pulang."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak ada gunanya ia berusaha untuk menunda perpisahannya dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu bahkan seolah ingin cepat-cepat berpisah darinya.

Rumah Hinata hanya berjarak satu kilometer dari tempat mereka berada saat ini. Jalanan pukul sebelas malam telah sepi. Tak ada satupun orang yang melintas selain Hinata.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ apakah aku merepotkanmu?"

" _Hn_?"

Mendapat tatapan dari Sasuke membuat Hinata gugup dan merasa tak enak untuk bertanya. Namun ia tak menghiraukan perasaan gugupnya. Kali ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bertanya dan mendapat jawaban dari lelaki itu.

"Setiap _Halloween,_ kau harus menyediakan permen untukku dan meluangkan waktu untuk menemaniku. Tidakkah itu merepotkan bagimu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

" _Hn._ "

"Aku selalu ingin menanyakannya padamu sejak dulu," ucap Hinata seraya menatap Sasuke. "Mengapa kau bersedia menemuiku setiap tahun?"

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sasuke harus menahan diri. Ia ingin mengatakan jika ia mencintai gadis itu, namun ia telah bertekad menyimpan perasaan itu dan membawanya menuju keabadian.

"Kau mengingatkanku akan diriku sendiri."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyum itu terlihat lembut, namun sebetulnya menyimpan kegetiran. Pertemuan pertamanya pada Hinata mengingatkannya akan dirinya sendiri di suatu masa. Ia teringat jika ia juga terobsesi mendapat permen hanya untuk mengalahkan jumlah permen yang didapat kakak laki-lakinya yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua. Ia bahkan meminta permen hingga menampilkan mimik wajah yang lucu dan menggemaskan agar diberi banyak permen saat _Halloween._

"Saat kecil, aku juga berusaha mendapat banyak permen. Ketika melihatmu saat pertama kali bertemu, aku seolah melihat diriku sendiri."

"Eh? Itukah alasanmu selalu menemuiku?"

" _Hn_." Sasuke mengangguk. "Ada gadis kecil yang harus kuberi permen setiap tahun."

"Sampai kapanpun, aku masih membutuhkan permen karamel darimu," Hinata mencoba tersenyum tipis, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit tak kasat mata dihatinya saat ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Sudah kuberi lebih banyak dari tahun lalu, kan?"

"Meski aku bukan gadis kecil, aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu setiap tahun," ujar Hinata. Sagera setelah mengucapkannya, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya pastilah sangat membebani Sasuke. Ia tak ingin membebani lelaki itu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku… mengerti kalau tidak bisa," ralat Hinata seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan ekor matanya dan melangkah lebih pelan dibanding sebelumnya. Tentu saja ia tak benar-benar melangkah. Namun ia memilih berpura-pura melangkah layaknya seorang manusia saat ini.

"Kau tahu, Hinata," Sasuke memulai percakapan. Ia mengambil jeda sesaat, menyadari Hinata yang kini menatapnya lekat-lekat dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Setiap tahun aku selalu menunggu saat bertemu denganmu. Aku selalu penasaran mengenai perubahanmu dalam satu tahun."

"Benarkah? Kau berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Hn._ Namun aku tak lagi penasaran sekarang. Aku merasa senang melihatmu dewasa pada akhirnya. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu bersamaku."

Air mata Hinata kembali mengalir. Ia segera menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, "Apa yang kau bilang? Akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu yang telah menemuiku selama sepuluh tahun ini, juga untuk setiap permen-permen yang kau berikan padaku."

Sasuke menarik Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. Kehangatan tubuh gadis itu terasa disetiap inchi tubuhnya, menghapus rasa dingin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dingin merupakan dasar dari eksistensinya. Kehangatan yang menjalar di tubuhnya membuat eksistensinya melemah dan memudar sebentar lagi. Namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh gadis itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

"Aku berharap agar kau bahagia, gadis bodoh."

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata dengan suara parau. Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, "Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Air mata mengalir deras di wajah Hinata. Ia ingin meresapi seluruh sensasi dari sentuhan Sasuke di tubuhnya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Air mata Hinata mengalir semakin deras. Di sela tangisnya ia berkata, "Aku juga menyayangimu."

Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Ia telah mencapai batasnya dan eksistensinya perlahan mulai memudar.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ mari bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti," ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum pada Sasuke. Ia mengusap air matanya dan berusaha agar tak menangis lagi.

" _Hn_."

Hinata menatap tubuh Sasuke yang perlahan memudar. Wajah lelaki itu masih tersenyum dan Hinata memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum meski sudut bibirnya kembali bergetar, siap mengeluarkan isakan.

" _Sayonara,_ Hinata."

Sasuke melambaikan tangan dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan seolah meminta gadis itu untuk pergi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …"

"Pergilah."

Hinata segera melambaikan tangan dan berkata, " _Sayonara_."

Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Tubuh lelaki itu telah memudar dan lelaki itu kembali memintanya pergi. Hinata menatap wajah lelaki itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan ia tersenyum serta membalikkan badan.

Air mata Hinata mengalir segera setelah ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia berlari menuju rumahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia perlahan mulai terisak tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan tak mendapati sosok Sasuke. Lelaki itu telah pergi dan menyisakan kenangan yang selamanya takkan dilupakan gadis itu.

Hinata menatap kantung berisi bungkusan-bungkusan permen karamel yang dipegangnya, bukti jika lelaki itu pernah ada. Ia tak lagi menantikan _Halloween_ tahun-tahun berikutnya. Mungkin ia masih akan terus mengenang Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir tak terkendali setiap _Haloween_ , entah untuk berapa lama.

Iris _lavender_ Hinata tertuju pada labu-labu dengan lampu yang merupakan ciri khas _Halloween._ Ia membuka bungkus permen karamel yang diberikan Sasuke dan menikmati rasa manis di lidahnya, mengenang Sasuke yang telah mengisi hidupnya.

.

.

 _Kau bagaikan sebuah permen karamel_

 _Saat-saat yang kita lalui terasa begitu manis dan menyenangkan, semanis permen karamel_

 _Namun kesenangan itu tak abadi._

 _Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan membuatku terlena, mengira kebahagiaan yang kudapat darimu abadi. Kau pergi dan tak meninggalkan bukti keberadaanmu, bagai permen yang habis dengan cepat hingga tak bersisa_

 _Dan yang tersisa hanyalah kenangan akan dirimu, meninggalkan rasa manis yang pernah kurasakan._

 _._

 _._

- _ **Owari-**_


End file.
